


It's a beautiful day.

by rangerdanger985



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining outside...</p><p> </p><p>WARNING! first ever story, be prepared for suckyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own PACIFIC RIM, I'm just borrowing some of their characters.
> 
> so this is my first fic, so you have been warned.  
> i was inspired to wright this after putting my mp3 on shuffle and the song 'good morning beautiful' by brad paisley.  
> hope you enjoy!

Good morning beautiful, how was your day?

With a stretch and a yawn the man in the cramped army bed started to wake up, he felt a shift beside him and turned to look at the person sharing the bed with him.

Mine was wonderful with you by my side, and when i open my eyes and see your sweet face, its a...

The woman was still asleep so he took the change to just look at her, her blond hair with the colored highlights, her sparkling blue eyes closed, her ridiculously long eye lashes casting shadows over her cheek, he touched her face, her skin was so soft, with a sleepy sound she started to wake up, eyes fluttering as she looked at him.

Good morning beautiful day.

The sudden wailing of the kaiju alarm had her sleepy eyes widening in time with his own, this was the end game. as he said goodbye to his dog and father she tried to keep it together, but when he turned to her to say goodbye she couldn't, he kissed her lips, stoked her face, tried to calm her with words he never knew how to say, silently wishing he knew how to deal with things like this 'I'll come back' he whispered and then he was gone, she knew he wouldn't be back, it was a lie and she screamed for the injustice of it.

I couldn't see the light.

He was set adrift in a sea of darkness, alive and yet not, he didn't feel anything and yet he didn't believe it was death, he wanted to die.

I didn't know day from night.

Time passed, he knew it passed, but he didn't know how much and he didn't care but one day a pressure showed up on his hand, something almost burning inside of his chest and it didn't go away.

I had no reason to care.

One day, at least he thought it was day, the pressure disappeared, but the burning in his chest didn't, it got worst and he started to slip trying to escape the feeling, but then the pressure was back something being pressed into his hand and then there were words, he couldn't quite hear or understand them but he knew they were speaking to him.

But since you came along i can face the dawn.

He wanted to know what it was, to hear the words, he couldn't explain the desire he had for it so he pushed himself, forced himself threw layer of blackness until finally, he opened his eyes, he was confused as to where he was, it was so bright, to bright and then suddenly a shadow fell over him.

Cuz i know you'll be there.

He stared at blond hair with faded color streaks, at tear filled blue eyes, felt soft fingers shaking on his face before the woman leaned down to kiss him and then sob into his chest.

Good morning beautiful.

Physical therapy was hell, his body didn't work like it use, he was so weak, but he pushed through it, all of the weakness, the pain, even the anger, because of her, she encouraged him and wrapped around him at night when it all became to much, messaged his aching muscles, she quieted the ghosts when they became to loud.

How was your night?

Of course after a few months wrapping around him became impossible for her, the piece of paper she had pressed into his hand so long ago, labeling her as pregnant, safely tucked away in the bedside table, he couldn't fight the few tears in his eyes as he felt his son and/or daughter kicking against his palm, thinking of how close he came to never feeling it, to never even knowing he would be a father.

Mine was wonderful with you by my side.

It was the damp feeling of the sheets that woke him in the middle of the night, it took his brain a few moment to realize what was going on and another moment to know it was to soon, the panic in her eyes and the fear when pain finally woke her had him up and moving like the kaiju alarm had just announced that a cat-5 was on their door step.

And when i open my eyes and see your sweet face.

The tears started to fall as heavy as stones as the sheet was pulled up, he couldn't get the image of pale flesh and blood out of his minds eyes, of closed eyes, of shout of agony, it was to early and at the same time, possibly also to late.

It's a good morning beautiful day...

Waking up at three in the morning to a empty bed had become habit for him, every time it happened he would roll over reaching for body warmth but find none, it was no surprise anymore, he was use to it, he acted on auto pilot as he got up from bed.

I never worry if its raining outside.

Walking to the side of the room he leaned over a cradle and picked up the bundle inside, holding it close to his chest he looked up at the window, it was raining outside. he turned away to comfort his child.

Cuz right here with you girl.

He looked up hearing a sound and could help but smile at the blond woman in the door way with the colored highlights, her sleepy expression was so cute.

The sun always shines!

She stepped into his side and looked at the daughter they had almost lost touching a pudgy cheek with one finger.

Good morning beautiful how was your night, mine was wonderful with you by my side

He turned his head and kissed her softly, he'd come so close to losing her, to losing both of them, he never wanted to do that again, never against wanted to take a chance at losing the most wonderful beautiful thing in his life, he pressed his free hand to her already swelling abdomen before pulling away.

And when i open my eyes and see your sweet face.

"Marry me" he asked resting their heads together "no" she said and then laughed at his expression "not until I'm able to fit in my dress" he grinned at her so wide his dimples looked like they were carved into his face, it was a good look on him and she couldn't help kissing him.

Its a good morning beautiful day.

One day in the spring the little girl Angie sat on her aunt Mako's lap an the baby axle rested in his uncle Raleigh's arms as, barely fitting in her dress, Jessica Alaina Rogers and Charles Perseus Hansen finally became husband and wife.

It's a good morning beautiful day.

Sitting on a patio chair on a large porch in Australia Jessica leaned against chuck, the twins Percy and Artemis sleeping in their laps, Angie and Axle were playing on the beach with Raleigh and Mako's sons Yacy and Stacker, the parents sitting in their own chair, Mako rubbing her steadily swelling abdomen as Raleigh continuously nuzzled her hair, and cuddling her, Herc leaned against the door way, Max laying beside him, both looked equily grey, Herc took a pull from the beer in his hand looking out on his family, he couldn't believe how luck he was to have this, he started the war with one son, along the way he lost the love of his life, twice, but then by some miracle, he had gained another son, two daughters, and soon to be six grand children, looking out at the horizon where the clear blue sky met the calm blue waters he wished stacker could see it all, but then again, he thought looking back to his family, maybe he could.

Its a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so i hope it wasn't horribly awful or hopelessly pathetic, because i finished it in like 4 hours.  
> Let me know if you liked it or if i should run away and never post anything ever again!  
> thanks for reading!  
> *runs away to hide in corner with striker eureka doll*  
> oh by the way if you want to bug me at tumblr just type in my name (rangerdanger985) because i don't know how to attach a link  
> *runs back to corner with striker and gipsy dolls*


End file.
